The successful achievement of the aims of this Program Project is crucially dependent on the support to be obtained from the Core. The provision of trouble-free computer administration and NMR spectrometer maintenance is incredibly important. A majority of the component projects, all of the Scripps projects, rely heavily on the Core. The commitment on the part of the Scripps Research Institute to the establishment and maintenance of state-of-the-art computing and NMR facilities has been reflected in the composition of the faculty which comprise a powerful and concentrated group of computational and structural scientists. The Core will provide the critical shared resources needed to maintain the NMR spectrometers and high-performance computers for the use of the investigators in this Program Project.